Truth Within The Lies
by Slytherin Possessor
Summary: Summary is work in progress.....


**Sometimes magick messes with what things appear as **  
**Epilogue**

**The Slip**  
I was sitting there waiting for Damien, Brooklyn and Tabi to hurry up. I was finished putting my costume and make-up on but they were just playing around.

"Guys! Hurry up! We'll be late!" I called.

"I'm done. I was just watching them play around!" Came Damien's voice. He came over and handed me a soda.

"It'll ruin my lipstick," I said.

He just shrugged. Brooklyn and Tabi came into the sitting room and Tabi looked at Damien and me and rolled her eyes. I stood up and put my soda on the bar table.

"We need to get going" I said and grabbed my keys.

They all put their sodas on the bar and followed suit.  
"Shotgun!" Damien yelled and ran to the car.

I hurried and clicked the button so he could get in.

"Hey! No fair!" Yelled Tabi while laughing.

"Just get in," I moaned.  
They were always doing this.  
We arrived at Jason's house and helped him put the cauldron outside.

"When are we going to the Graveyard?" I asked.  
"Soon" he said.

"Wait until Kirsten and Chance get here" he said then went into the house. I stopped Damien.

"Want to go now?" I asked him.  
"Go where?" He asked with humor in his voice.

"To the Graveyard. With me" I said. I put my puppy face on and he started laughing.

"Okay. Hurry before anyone sees us," we ran to my car and I drove us to the Graveyard.

**The Graveyard**  
It was like we were in a different part of the country. It was foggy and dark and the air was warm but dry and windy. There was an eerie silence after we entered the gates.

"Okay. This is a tad bit scary," I said.  
"Yeah, it is" said Damien.  
We walked into the Yard and wandered around. I wanted to grab his hand but didn't want to seem too afraid. I thought better of it and just walked on.

" Damien!" I said sharply.

"H-m-m?" he said.

"Do you smell that?" I whispered.

"Yeah. Now that you think about it." He whispered back.  
"Let's go check it out!" I said and started walking off.

"Ash! Wait! Don't!" At this I turned and saw it just behind him.  
" Damien look out!" I screamed and jumped at him. He turned and gasped.

"Whoa! It's beautiful" and started walking towards it.

" Damien! No! Stop!" this thing was going to take my boyfriend away from me! I won't let it! Who was she? Another Circe or whatever? Damien stopped dead and turned to look at me with a look on his face that scared me. I automatically jumped at him again and pulled him towards me, sniffing the air. It smelt like a very strong perfume. The ghost or whatever it was walked closer. I saw it and gasped. Its eyes were so dark they looked like there weren't any eyes….just the eye socket. Her robes were so dark it looked like she had no body, but just a face. She was speaking but I couldn't make out what she was saying.  
"What?" Damien said behind me.  
"Ow!" he yelled. I turned quickly around and saw his head was bleeding.

"What did you do?" I whispered

"Don't worry about it! What the Bloody Hell is that?" he said. I glanced at the figure and suddenly understood what she was saying.

"Your who?" I asked.

"I said I'm B.L. Who are you?" She asked. Her voice was soft but sounded cruel and amused.

"Oh! Er. Um. I'm Ashlie and this is Damien. What are you?" I said.

"Ash." Damien murmured pulling me towards him.  
" Damien, not now!" I whispered.

"I don't trust this thing. I don't care what she says or who she is! Ashlie! Don't trust it!" Damien looked really mad.

" Damien! Leave me alone!" I yelled.

"Ashlie." Damien whispered.

"No" I said, and then turned around.

"Oh, my god!" I growled. "Where'd she go?" Damien bounded forward and grabbed me again. He led me over to a dark bush and put his finger to his lips to shush me.

"Don't shush me!" I growled. He covered my mouth with his hand.  
"Ashlie, please." He looked me in the eyes and I nodded. I removed his hand and he hugged me. We broke apart, and I hugged him back.

" Damien. I have to find out what she wants." He looked into my face and saw that I had tears in my eyes.

"Ashlie, why?" he asked.  
"I don't know. I just have a feeling I should," I said and turned around not looking at him.

"What?" He asked.

"Just let me go!" I said when he grabbed me. He held me tight until I calmed down and looked him in the eyes. He looked kind of worried.

"It's my life and not yours so back off Damien!" I growled. I felt his grip loosen then pivoted to the right and got out of it. I then ran towards the darkened woods.  
Damien froze and didn't know what to do. He then got up very slowly and turned to walk where I disappeared. Damien froze as a scream caught the air.

"Ashlie!" he screamed and started running towards the noise. He almost toppled over me when he reached the wood.  
" Damien." I said hoarsely.

"Ashlie!" he said bending down and lifting my head into his lap. "What happened?" he said stroking my hair. I made a gurgling sound and Damien looked at where my left hand was and gasped and turned angry eyes upon my face.

" Damien" I said putting my hands through his hair. "Don't. It's over. Don't do anything." I croaked.  
"I'm going to go kill it!" he said.

" Damien. You can't!" I said softly. "I'm dying! Go! Tell everyone I love them and will miss them dearly!" I said. Damien kissed me for a long moment and felt me give away.


End file.
